witch_springfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 1: Marionette Witch
Tutorial # Leave the Marionette House and pick up Mistyleaf. # Head west to Western Misty Forest and defeat the Wild Boar. # Teleport back to the Marionette House and go downstairs to the Doll Storage to awaken Little Emilia. # After awakening Little Emilia, head to Western Misty Forest and defeat the Fog Toad. # Teleport back home, tap on the Magic Pot to craft a Magic Circle with the material dropped by the Fog Toad, then tap on the Magic Book to equip it. # After all that, the game will explain training (see linked article for details). # Go to Western Misty Forest and head south to defeat the Fog Golem (the Witch will not head north because of soldiers blocking the path). # Teleport back to the Marionette House and tap on the Sleep Cushion to sleep, then tap on the Diary to save the game progress. (We recommend saving the game often, and will point out critical points where some decisions may alter the ending). Trace of the Wild Boar # Go to the spot where the Witch defeated the Fog Golem and pass through it to enter Misty Cave. # Follow the footprints, it will lead the Witch to the Wild Boar for a cutscene. # After meeting Adrian and being named Eirudy, teleport back home. The Missing Rabbit # After leaving home, Eirudy will notice that something is missing. # Approach the post that the rabbit doll is usually on, and Failur will sense some trace of magic coming from Western Misty Forest. # Go to Misty Cave. Eirudy will catch a glimpse of the Wild Boar and follow it to the area where she met Adrian. # Upon approaching the bushes, she will notice a breeze. After that, she is given the option to enter. # Eirudy will be led to the Wild Boar Habitat. Search around for her rabbit doll, and a cutscene will play which ends with her wanting to explore further. # Head west into South Shubeth Road. After the cutscene, Eirudy and Adrian will work together to fight off two boars. (In order to conceal her identity, she will not use summoning, magic, or magic swordsmanship.) Underground Misty Cave # Return to Misty Cave and head to the area where blue mysterious light powder is coming up. Upon approaching it, you will be given and option to climb down the rope. Doing so brings her to the Underground Misty Cave. # Upon going down and activating the Teleportation Magic Circle, head further into the room. (There is another entrance even deeper into the cave, which leads to the Ice Cave, but Eirudy will not enter until she has found Adrian). # After defeating the two Lizardians, Eirudy will have to follow Adrian again. # Follow Adrian deeper into the cave and fight another set of Lizardians. # Follow Adrian once again to the next area, the Spring of Revgato - Root. A cutscene will occur, then Eirudy will battle Raymond and his Lizardians with Lize's help. # After the battle, head to the other side of the area for another cutscene. # Eirudy wakes up at the Spring of Revgato with Adrian beside her. After he heads north, follow him to South Shubeth Road and Eirudy will witness him being dragged away by a pair of soldiers. # Follow him up to Shubeth Road. Here, Eirudy will meet Hector, who reassures her that Adrian was immediately released. # After Hector leaves, teleport home. Eirudy decides to pay her grandmother a visit. Notes * In the "Underground Misty Cave" event, after Adrian runs off the first time, he will leave behind the Explorer's Lamp. Picking it up is needed for the Shezarian Souls sidequest. Category:WS3 Guides